Ben Tennyson, the Tamer of Kindness
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if at a young age, Ben Tennyson ran away from home and found himself in the Digital World? With the aid of his Digimon partner, Ben must embark on a dangerous quest to restore peace between Humans and Digimon! But he will not be alone! For he has the Digidestined on his side!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's an idea that I've had for a while now. What if at a young age, Ben Tennyson was sent to the Digital World? He is found, and raised by the mighty Azulongmon, and given his own Digimon partner of course! Follow Ben on his journey to restore peace between the human world and the Digital World, while battling it out with the dark forces of Hypnos! Agumon? The disclaimer, if you please.**_

_**Agumon: "Sure! SaurusRock625 doesn't own Ben 10, or Digimon! But if he did, the grown up versions of the original Digidestined would've made an appearance in the Tamers series!"**_

"Normal Speech"

"Digimon Data"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Prologue: Beginning of a Digi Destiny!**_

* * *

In the realm of the Digimon sovereign, there existed four incredibly powerful Digimon. But what is a Digimon, you may ask? Well, Digimon is short for Digital Monster, and they live in a place known as the Digital World. This world and the Digimon that live in it are composed of computer data, and as technology grows stronger, so do the Digimon that live there. And four of the mightiest of the Digimon are known as Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon. Currently, we find ourselves in Azulongmon's home territory.

Azulongmon is the most peaceful of the Digimon Sovereign, but also the most powerful. Azulongmon has the body type of a huge dragon from Chinese legend. However instead of scales, Azulongmon is covered in cobalt colored fur that appeared to be made of lightning, and a long white mustache beard combo on his face. On his head and most of his muzzle was a dark blue helmet with yellow lightningbolt markings decorating it, and a light blue horn that looked like lightning sticking out of the top of his head. Azulongmon also has black chains wrapped around his body, and eight pairs of white feathery wings on his back.

Currently, we find Azulongmon tending to a small child that isn't a digimon. The child was a boy about six years old with short brown hair, green eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. He was only wearing a white tee shirt, and a pair of green shorts. But the poor little boy ended up in a horrible situation. His parents had for some reason turned abusive, and started to beat him for no apparent reason. This happened a year ago, and he finally snapped and ran away. But once outside of town, the little boy fell into a Digital Hole that sent him into the Digital World!

When he landed in Azulongmon's home, the impact reopened some old wounds that hadn't healed properly. Azulongmon found him, and is now nursing him back to health. Slowly, the boy began to wake up from his pain induced slumber.

"Where am I?" the boy asked with a groan.

"You are in my domain, little one." Azulongmon said.

Ben looked over to see a GIANT dragon thing hovering right next to him! His small child mind's first reaction was to scream and run for cover, but this instinct was overwritten by how cool he thought Azulongmon was.

"Cool, a giant dragon, bird thingy!" the child said in awe.

Azulongmon chuckled at such childish naïveté, but he found it refreshing none the less. He hadn't expected the child to know anything about Digimon, so he decided to introduce himself.

"As much as I do look like a dragon, little one, I am not one. I am known as Azulongmon. Ah, but that reminds me! I know this is rude, but I don't believe I ever caught YOUR name."

"Oh, me? My name is Ben!" Ben said, introducing himself. "Azulongmon, what are you anyway?"

Azulongmon brought himself closer to Ben, and began to give a simple explanation that a small child could understand.

"To put it simply, I am a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. And this is a part of the Digital World, where all Digimon like myself live!" Azulongmon said.

Ben looks to the other side of the bed he was in, and saw a world of wonder that would be forever engraved into his mind. It was a floating island that was covered in beautiful meadows, lush forests, and crystal clear bodies of water.

"Wow... This is so cool!" Ben said in amazement.

Unknown to Ben, a strange tag and crest appeared around his neck. Azulongmon noticed this, and smiled at the sight of it.

_'I can feel it... This child will one day save both worlds from destruction! Him and a few others..." _Azulongmon thought to himself.

Now, Ben must prepare himself for the many trials that lay in his wake. For he will one day be known as the Tamer of Kindness!

* * *

_**Well? Not a bad start to a story, eh? I like it! Now, I'm gonna post a poll on my profile as to what Digimon should be Ben's partner Digimon! Although, I would like some suggestions that I can possibly use for the poll. If you do send in a Digimon request, please be sure to include the Digivolution route with it! Make sure that each form includes what stage it's in. In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, the works! Good luck to all of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okey dokey, it's time for the next chapter of Ben Tennyson, the Tamer of Kindness! You know, I had gotten quite a few impressive ideas for Ben's partner Digimon, but in the end, only one shall it be! Also, I've decided on the pairing for this story! It will be revealed at the end of the chapter, but I will at least let you know that the girl Ben is paired with is a Digimon. Now, feel free to enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon, or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Digimon Data"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_Begin Digimon Tamers Intro_

_Di-Di-Di!_

_Digimon! Digimon!_

_Di-Di-Di!_

_Digimon! Digimon!_

_Di-Di-Di!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimons are the champions! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimons are the champions!_

_Change into digital champions to…_

_Save and defend the world!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimons are the champions! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimons are the champions!_

_(Digivolve into champions!)_

_(Digi-Modify!)_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimons are the champions! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimons are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters…_

_DIGIMON!_

* * *

_**Partner Digimon! Battle In West Shinjuku! Part 1!**_

* * *

It has been half a year since Ben arrived in Digi World, but he honestly couldn't be happier. Azulongmon acted much like a kindly grandfather to him, and he had plenty of other friends among the Digimon. One of them was Andromon. A machine type Digimon that looks like a humanoid cyborg. He's like a big brother to Ben, and is surprisingly a non violent Digimon.

After that is Wizardmon. He's a humanoid Digimon that has the appearance of a wizard. But there was also a Digimon that resembled a white house cat that wears a gold ring on her tail, and a pair of Saberleomon gloves. This Digimon is called Gatomon. At first Gatomon was very distrusting of Ben. However, after Ben scratched her behind the ear and rubbed her belly, they became instant friends.

Then there was Meramon. He's a fiery Digimon that looks like a full grown human male that is literally on fire! Danny met him when he and Azulongmon visited Mt. Miharashi. That also happened to be the day that Ben took his first drink of Mt. Miharashi water.

But there was a Digimon there that didn't try to socialize with the others. He was a Digimon that looked like a dark blue jellyfish with eyes, a mouth, arms, and long antennae. He is known by everyone as Keramon, a virus type Digimon that feeds on computer data. At least, he USED to feed on computer data. Keramon was created many years ago by a human boy named Willis, but before his Digi-Egg could hatch, Keramon was attacked by a virus that made him Dark Digivolve into Diaboromon. Ben however wasn't one to give up though, and continued to try and befriend the poor virus type.

Eventually, he managed to do so, and Keramon has been a very social Digimon ever since. Right now though, Ben was looking up at the sky with a sense of longing. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he belonged up there in the wide open sky. Sure Ben had lots of friends that lived on the ground, but the six year old wanted desperately to fly.

"Hey, Ben! Everything okay, little buddy?" asked a man's voice.

Ben turned his head to see Wizardmon walking up to him. Wizardmon was another of Ben's big brother figures, and was often the one who was the most open about his emotions. Ben could never hide anything from Wizardmon, so he just came clean with his problem.

"I just can't help but feel like I'm missing something in my life. Like, I just feel like I belong up there in the open sky! I just can't explain it." Ben said.

Wizardmon gained a sympathetic look on his face. He knew what it was like to feel like something was missing in his life. That hole in his heart was later filled when he first met Gatomon. Wizardmon just wished he could do something to help his 'little brother' through this time.

Suddenly, they heard something rustling in the bushes. It sounded small, but Ben knew that even the smallest of Digimon could prove to be dangerous. But something in Ben's mind told him that this was nothing to be scared of. Cautiously, he walked over to the bush with Wizardmon right behind him. Once they got close enough to the bush, Wizardmon used his staff to part the branches from the plant, and what the two saw made them gasp in horror!

* * *

_**I wish that I could've made this chapter longer, but I set up a poll listing the choices for Ben's partner Digimon. I'd like you guys to vote on this poll so that the writing of the next chapter can go smoothly. Here are the choices.**_

_**Fanbeemon**_

_**Coronamon**_

_**Andromon**_

_**Wizardmon**_

_**Monodramon**_

_**Keramon**_

_**Kazemon**_

_**Ranamon**_

_**I hope to hear many helpful reviews for this chapter, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**POLL CLOSED! WE GOT OURSELVES A WINNER! I had to leave the poll up for a while, so I could get some conclusive results. However, now we find out who Ben's Digimon partner is going to be in this story! This also ties into the pairing for when Ben get's older. Anyway, I hope you all like this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Digimon Data"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**BEGIN/END DIGIVOLUTION SEQUENCE**_

* * *

_**Ben's Partner Digimon! Serenading SkullGreymon!**_

* * *

Laying there in the bush was a small Digimon. It was pretty small, and kinda looked like a small plant. The top of its head had a seafoam green flower with a pink stem growing out of the top of its head/body. The main body was a pure white color, and it had two pink colored eyes, and a mouth. But that's not the thing that had Ben and Wizardmon worried. The little Digimon was badly hurt! There were small scratches that were bleeding slightly littering its body, and a few burn marks on the flower. Being the Digimon loving boy that Ben is, he immediately picked up the little one and started running back to Azulongmon's home.

"Wha-BEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Wizardmon asked.

"BACK TO AZULONGMON! THIS DIGIMON NEEDS HELP!" Ben replied as he kept running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Unfortunately for Ben, that wasn't very fast for a boy his age. Ben was about to try and run faster, but he was picked up and lifted into the air by something. He looked up to see Wizardmon was carrying him and the unconscious Digimon.

"Wizardmon?!" Ben said.

"You won't make it back home in time to save that Digimon if you travel on foot." Wizardmon explained.

Thanks to Wizardmon's speed in flight, they made it back to Azulongmon's temple in record time. Ben started running to find the giant Digimon tending to his garden.

**"Azulongmon! This Digimon needs help!"** Ben yelled frantically.

Hearing the voice of the little boy whom Azulongmon saw as a grandson, he looked down to see Ben cradling the hurt Digimon. Seeing the damage, Azulongmon sprung into action! He took the unconscious Digimon from Ben, placed it on a bed of moss, and started to apply healing herbs. After a while, All of Ben's Digimon friends had gathered to check on the little digimon.

"What kind of Digimon is this?" asked Gatomon with curiosity in her cat like eyes.

Keramon moved in for a closer look. He sniffed the sleeping Digimon a few times to try and figure out what it was.

"Well from what I can tell from the scent, she's a female and seems to be of the Yokomon species. But I've never seen a Yokomon of this coloring before." Keramon said.

Andromon activated the scanners in his eyes, and began to scan the strange Yokomon's data. Once he was done, he reiterated the data to everyone else.

"PygmyYokomon. She is an In-Training level, and has a powerful connection to the wind. She has a special attack called Stormy Breeze, but it's a pretty weak attack." Andromon explained.

Ben was looking at PygmyYokomon with a look of awe, and fear. Awe at the fact that this Digimon was a new species, and fear that she may get deleted in her sleep. PygmyYokomon let out a small groan before opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" PygmyYokomon asked.

"Easy, little one. You are safe now! I am Azulongmon of the Digimon Sovereign." said Azulongmon.

The In-Training Digimon looked up at the mega level in awe. She had never met a Sovereign in person before. That's when her eyes locked with Ben's own. They both felt a strange tingly feeling in their hearts and minds, unaware that a link had established between the two of them.

"Hi PygmyYokomon! My name's Ben!"

"Hi! I'm PygmyYokomon! but I guess you already knew that."

Wizardmon walked up and asked a very sensitive question to the injured In-Training.

"Please tell us, how did you get so badly torn up? Who did this to you?" asked Wizardmon.

PygmyYokomon suddenly grew very fearful. In her fear, she screamed and ran up Ben's shirt in an attempt to hide. She was screaming things like 'bone monster', and 'evil beast'. Thinking of something, Ben started to rub the back of the scared little In-Training Digimon in an attempt to calm her down.

Sure enough, it worked. PygmyYokomon slowly stopped screaming, and her shivering slowed down immensely. She peeked out from Ben's shirt, and saw the concern that everyone had for her. Especially Ben. She really enjoyed how Ben was rubbing her back, and without meaning to, began purring like a domestic house cat.

"Please… We just want to help you. PygmyYokomon, can you tell us what happened?" asked Ben.

While still a bit scared and majorly traumatized by what had happened, PygmyYokomon began to recount her tale.

"It was a big, scary monster! It was really big, looked like a dragon, and made of bones! AND IT DELETED EVERYTHING!" PygmyYokomon explained.

Ben knew what Digimon had done this. It was SkullGreymon, an Ultimate level Digimon that only appeared whenever a Greymon went through a Dark Digivolution. SkullGreymon as a whole are usually mindless beasts of destruction, but Ben had a plan of how to stop this beast. However, Ben had a plan to stop it! Without so much as a word, Ben ran off, grabbed his guitar, and ran off to where he knew this SkullGreymon would be. Wizardmon and the others ran after him to try and stop Ben, but a mental command from Azulongmon stopped them from trying to stop Ben. But they did bring PygmyYokomon with them.

* * *

_*****With The SkullGreymon*****_

* * *

SkullGreymon was destroying every Digimon that stood in his way. He had just started attacking a village full of Tsunomon and its Digivolution stages, and he was decimating them! Some of the stronger Garurumons were attempting to fight back against the powerful Ultimate level Digimon, but they were no match for the Skull Destroy attack. Just when all hope seemed lost, something else grabbed SkullGreymon's attention.

It was Ben! He had his guitar prepped to play, and PygmyYokomon was perched on his shoulder. She looked scared because of what her new friend was about to try.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ben." said PygmyYokomon.

SkullGreymon started walking towards the six year old intent on deleting the Digimon on his shoulder, and absorbing her data. Ben started to slowly strum his guitar, and began to sing from his heart. It was a song with something that had never been directed at the dark digimon.

_**Ben: **__Greymon I am humble, for tonight I understand.~_

_Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand!~_

_You've suffered great injustice. So have thousands before you.~_

_I offer an apology, and one long overdue!~_

SkullGreymon stopped in front of Ben, and looked to be surprised by what it was he was hearing. A human? Apologizing to HIM? It couldn't be!

_**Ben: **__I am sorry. Greymon, I am sorry!_

_Here my song, and know I sing the truth!_

_Although we were bred to fight… I reach for kindness in your heart tonight!~_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live!~_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live!~_

Watching and listening from afar were all of the other Digimon that Ben had befriended, as well as the villagers. All of them were puzzled by what the boy was doing.

"What is he up to?" asked a Gabumon.

"I think he's apologizing to SkullGreymon! But why?" said Gatomon.

None of them had the answer to this, but they continued to listen to the song that Ben was singing.

_**Ben: **__Greymon, I am frightened. But I'll use my final breath~_

_To tell you that I'm sorry. Let us end this dance of death!~_

_Two centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent!~_

_Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends!~_

_I am sorry. Greymon I am sorry!_

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth!_

_Although we were bred to fight… I reach for kindness in your heart tonight!~_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live!~_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live!~_

SkullGreymon laid down in front of Ben, feeling his old heart being filled by the kindness Ben was showing to him. Ever since he Dark Digivolved all of those years ago, all of the other Digimon treated him like nothing more than a monster. PygmyYokomon was amazed by how this song was affecting the dark Digimon, but she was happy that Ben was willing to show kindness even to a Digimon like SkullGreymon. The skeletal Digimon began to glow and shrink, slowly turning back into a Digi-Egg. But he still heard the rest of Ben's song, and no one noticed that a D-Arc had formed on Ben's belt.

_**Ben: **__And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive…_

_Love…~_

_Love will truly live!~_

With the final verse sung, SkullGreymon completely reverted back into a Digi-Egg. The villagers and Ben's Digimon friends started cheering for Ben, and ran over to congratulate the little boy.

* * *

_**Ben's Partner Digimon is… Kazemon! Believe me, I did NOT see that coming! But, since it only shows Kazemon and her Ultimate form of Zephyrmon, I decided to make her an In-training and Rookie level. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter, Ben will go to the human world, and there will be a time skip! See you next time!**_


End file.
